The Last Time
by xoc13
Summary: No more. It was the last time. No going back... At least that's what Stephanie thought...
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but work has been beyond hectic. I'm hoping that with the holidays I'll have some time to finish up some pending chapters for several ongoing stories, but for now I have this little piece. It came to me this morning and I couldn't deny the muse.**

 **Disclaimer: Mistakes are all mine. The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

His movements picked up speed, his pelvis slamming into mine with pleasurable force. "Faster!" I moaned. I wanted and needed for this moment to be unforgettable. It was our last night together and I wanted to make the most of it.

"Babe." For whatever reason he's never called me by my actual name. And now that I think of it, that's perfectly fine. No one has ever made me feel like this and I doubt anyone ever will. Had he called me by my given name I would have always been reminded of our time together every single time I had sex.

"Oh!" The change in pace was deliciously inviting what promised to be my most intense orgasm as of yet. Oh, who am I kidding? I'll always be reminded of this. His scent, the feel of his muscles beneath my fingers, the barely restrained strength behind every thrust, his long and thick... "Yes!" All it took was a slight angle change and I achieved the greatest pleasure I've ever experienced.

"Babe, Babe..." Moaning his name for me, he quickly followed.

Sprawled next to each other, breathing hard and completely spent in that moment it felt like everything was right with my world.

As our bodies began to cool, he wrapped an arm around my waist to press me flush against his left side. Tempting lips nibbled their way across my shoulder and up my neck. "Do you really need to leave?" His tone and the fire reigniting between us was indication of how much he didn't want our time to end.

I blew out a sigh. As much as I wanted to stay and worship his body just as he's worshiped mine, I couldn't. I desperately wanted to but I couldn't. Two weeks of incessant indulgence has to be enough. I can't just ignore the real world. Although I've really enjoyed his company, I can't just drop my whole life just to stay here. "Yeah." I sighed again, because my hands had resumed their exploration of his taught body. He made me feel different, wanted even. The fact that we've spent the better part of two weeks fucking each other senseless was proof enough. Heck, I've had more sex in the last two weeks than I ever had in my thirty-something years. And it's all been really good.

"Not even one more hour?" He breathed the request right against my ear, just as his fingers explored down south.

"I'm... I'm going to miss my flight. I-I can't." And I really couldn't. It was time to get back and face the music. Plus, I couldn't just stay here forever. Eventually, I'd have to leave. Best to do that before I really get attached to this man.

"Guess we'll have to be quick this time." Even before he finished his statement I was already straddling his strong body. This was it. This would be our _last time_ and I was not going to waste it.

S&R

I was fidgety during the entire flight. My palms itched and my whole body felt like it was on fire. Shit, you'd think I was going through massive withdrawal from the hardest of drugs. And maybe that's exactly what he'd been. A deliciously addicting drug.

The stewardess was offering drinks so I glad took a little vodka bottle. As the liquid burned my throat on the way down I hoped it would do the trick. I had to stop thinking about him. It was over. My Hawaiian getaway was over and so was whatever it is we had. "You're headed back, Steph." I murmured as I willed myself to forget.

But forgetting will be hard since every time I close my eyes I picture him. Oh boy! What have I done?

A layover and a lot of little bottles later, I finally arrived. Mentally, I told myself that nothing had changed. That I was still the same and the promises I made before I left still stood. New beginnings and no going back. Not this time.

I was lucky enough to snag a cab relatively quickly. It was late so the drive from the airport home wouldn't be as hectic.

With a generous tip, I dismissed the driver so I could have a minute alone before I entered the building. After several beats of silence I realized that nothing seemed to be different. The building was still outdated and filled with senior citizens who always got the best parking. A small smile escaped. _Nothing had changed_. That was good.

S&R

I didn't sleep. It was impossible. I couldn't find a comfortable spot as hard as I tried. My body was seriously missing a certain body by my side.

"It's over." I reminded myself.

The drive to the office was uneventful. It was the exact same routine I've been through hundreds of times. By the time I strolled into the office with our usual combo of coffee and donuts I felt like no time had passed since the last time I'd been here.

"Hey, girlfriend!" Lula greeted me enthusiastically. Or maybe she was happy to get coffee and a maple bar. Hard to tell with her sometimes.

"Hi, Steph." Connie offered me a soft smile as I handed her a coffee cup. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine." I fibbed. It was better than fine. It was _fuckstatic…_ I mean, fantastic.

"You look good." Lula said through a mouthful of pastry. I nodded my head in thanks.

"You do look good." Connie added, giving me the once over.

I washed my donut down with a gulp of coffee. These two are notorious for being able to tell when I've had sex. Or maybe I'm just easy to read? Who knows.

"Morelli stopped by yesterday." Connie was not going to sugarcoat anything. Good, because I felt confident enough to handle anything the Burg threw my way. "Don't worry. Lula told him to scram."

"Damn straight. I don't care how hot he is, no one gets to leave my friend at the altar and think they can come a'crawling back. No sir!"

Connie gave Lula wide eyes as if she couldn't believe what just came out of her lips. I wasn't even fazed. Lula has no filter. I know that. Connie knows that. Hell, all of Jersey probably knows.

"Good." I said as I sipped more of my coffee. It's a cheap substitute to a certain mocha skinned hottie, but it'll have to do from now on. I never even asked him his name. At the time it was a perfectly good arrangement for him to call me Babe and for me to call him Ranger. Who knows if I'll ever see him again.

And just as the silence in the office was bordering creepily eerie, I felt a familiar tingle in the back of my neck.

"Oh, good. The security guys are here." Connie hurriedly brushed off the remnants of her sugar donut off of her generously big boobs.

"Another break-in?" I asked, feeling bad for leaving the two of them to deal with what is undoubtedly my job as boss.

"They tried. Couldn't get in." Connie added the reminder that with me no longer having a connection with Trento PD via Morelli, we'll be open season to the increasing wave of crime in the area. "They're supposed to be the best." Connie rounded the desk to briskly walk over towards the front door, so I followed.

"And they're hot too!" I heard Lula mumble at my retreating back.

Rolling my eyes, I exited right after Connie so I could introduce myself to the security experts.

Just as I was about to extend my hand to the large, almost tank sized man standing before me I caught a glimpse of someone rounding the back of the shiny new SUV parked at the curb. I felt the air rush out of my lungs and my feet seemed to be glued to concrete below my feet. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Babe." His smile was bright and big enough to reach his ears.

OH. MY. GOD….


	2. From Hawaii to Jersey

**First off, I apologize for the long delay in posting. I've been a bit MIA from FF since the last time this story was updated. I was hired by three companies and for the last six months I was pushing over 80 hours per week with no days off. At some point, I realized that I might have bit off more than I could chew since I was tired all the time, but I still had to complete my contracts. The good news is that I have been on vacation officially for a week now. Although it's felt a bit weird to have so much free time now, I've been putting it to good use by finally having the time to get back to writing. I'll try to update as often as I can during my time off;)**

 **Also, initially when I wrote the first chapter I had planned to keep this story as a T rating (rating may be upped to M in future chapters). There was a complaint on my use of the F-word in the previous chapter and I feel like I should address that. I didn't use the word just for the heck of it. It was used to describe how** _ **carnal**_ **S &R's relationship was up until that point…**

 **Disclaimer: The Plum Universe belongs to JE. Mistakes are mine.**

Tank's massive frame initially blocked the women from my gaze, but my eyes instantly locked on her beautiful face as soon as she came into view. Shit, how can she look even _more stunning_ fully dressed and in the light of day? I might just be the luckiest fucker of all time. What are the _odds_ that I'd bump into her again? And so soon!

With the Miami, Boston and Trenton offices dominating the security business on the East Coast, three weeks ago I traveled to the West to explore a possible expansion for Rangeman. After liking a certain section of Figueroa St in Downtown Los Angeles to serve as headquarters, I got a lead for an even better option on the other side of the Pacific. It took two days for me to end up closing the Hawaii deal to serve as Rangeman's initiation outside of the East Coast. A celebration was in order and as I was out enjoying a drink, a rare occurrence for me, I spotted _her_.

To Babe's credit, she bounced back from her initial shock. "Welcome." Her greeting was accompanied by a friendly handshake. I might have held her hand for a moment too long. My body stood at attention even with the chaste contact. A shiver ran through me as I remembered how that hand feels sliding across my abs just before it slipped down south.

The other woman introduced herself as Connie. Thankfully for Babe and I, she took the lead with Tank following close behind.

I purposely brought up the rear as we went through the building. Tank was taking notes on his tablet, asking pertinent questions as Connie showed us the back storage area. Babe was silent the whole walk-through, her back rigid. She was _tense_. Too tense...

"What do think?" Babe finally spoke once again, after our brief walk-through was complete.

"We need to explore the _best fit_ for you." To her credit she didn't even bat an eye at the innuendo.

Tank grunted his agreement. We both know this place is currently a security nightmare with its floor to ceiling windows in the front room and overall flimsy lock system. And the back door? Anyone can open that thing. Hell, I'm surprised this place is still standing. Crime is off the charts in the city, particularly in this area. There's a turf war that began on Stark Street several months ago that has rapidly radiated outward. This building is right on the border of the currently disputed area.

"Oh!" Babe suddenly caught on, her eyes turning that mesmerizing dark shade of blue. "Girls, you can take the day off. This might be a while."

"Nice!" The dark woman who has been glued to her phone since we've been here was quick to agree. She shot up from the couch with an impressive agility for someone her size. Defying gravity on very pointy boots, she sashayed her way out of the front door.

"You sure?" Connie asked tentatively, offering to stay and help.

"Yes." Babe told Connie she's helped more than enough by manning the fort the last two weeks. "You deserve time off."

I turned to Tank. "I got this." Without protest he handed me the tablet and headed out. I too have been MIA as boss the last couple weeks which meant Tank had to step up in my absence.

"Want me to lock up?" Connie asked even as she headed for the front door. When Babe nodded, we watched in silence as Connie posted the Closed sign and locked the glass door behind her.

As soon as we were left alone the atmosphere between us shifted.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed, glaring at me with those fierce blue eyes.

" _Babe_." My grin was back and so was that delicious sexual tension that always seems to hover between us. You'd think that after two weeks and nearly every position imaginable there'd be nothing left. But no. Every time after the first just made me want more and more of _her_.

"Don't _'Babe'_ me." She huffed out as she stormed into an office behind the reception area. I followed, kicking the door closed behind me in order to seal us in the private space.

Tossing the tablet on the desk behind me, I wrapped an arm around her waist and backed her up against the closed door. Pressing her against the cool wood, any sliver of personal space was obliterated. "What should I call you then, _Babe_?" My breath ghosted against her lips as my groin pressed impossibly closer. She was so, so, so _close_. Close enough that I could practically taste her. Her scent was intoxicating, enough to rile up every cell in my being.

"Did-did you fo-follow me?" She gritted out the question, no doubt feeling my hardening dick rubbing against her abdomen. She makes every part of me go wild.

"No." I answered truthfully. I'm just as surprised as her. When we enjoyed a quickie I thought it would be the last time I'd ever see her. So, I made sure to commit every detail to memory. And now it seems like I won't have to close my eyes to be able to picture her beauty. "Did you want me to?" In that moment it occurred to me that I'd been a complete idiot. The fantasy was great and all, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't get used to spending every second together. I've had zero sleep since the last time I saw her. It was impossible to fall asleep without her soft, warm body pressed against mine.

"No!" Her eyes widened in protest, but her body betrayed her denial.

"Then why are you leaning closer?" I murmured just as her hands fisted my T-shirt and our lips reunited in a fierce kiss.

The contact intensified when our tongues joined the mix. Her hands tugged at my shirt insistently while mine landed on her hips. Pressed up against the door, I had her sandwiched between the cold wood and my heated body. I heard a thud at our feet and realized she'd made quick work of my utility belt.

A moan escaped her when our bodies pressed flush together from lips to groin. Oh yeah, we're about to continue where we left off in Hawaii…

Despite being engrossed in the woman before me and the delicious moans escaping her lips, I faintly caught sounds of movement outside of her office. At the same time, her hands untucked my shirt and slipped underneath to splay on my taught abdomen. We broke apart for air and I took the opportunity to listen closely. This time I identified the sounds as approaching footsteps. "Babe..."

"You always smell so good." She moaned as she buried her face against the crook of my neck. Just as she did so, the unmistakable sound of gunshots filled the air.

My reflexes kicked in. Arms around her waist, I pressed her close to me as I dragged her away from the door. We landed with a heavy thud behind her desk. I made sure my body covered hers as gunfire continued to rip through the building.

Her hands were still under my shirt, and so her nails dug into my chest as she screamed right into my ear.

"Babe, Babe, Babe." I soothed as I reached for my Glock. When I didn't find it at my hip I quickly realized it was by the door. And so was my utility belt. Shit! "Stay." I whispered and waited until she nodded her understanding.

Luckily, I'm always prepared. I reached for the Baby Glock strapped to my ankle as I crouched over Babe. As soon as the shots ceased, I took that as my cue to spring into action. Gun raised, I quietly slipped out of the office.

In the reception, I came face to face with a man in a ski mask. I'm sure he was surprised to see me too, because he quickly, yet ineptly, scrambled to reload a magazine. He was no professional.

S&R

Breathing heavy, I fought the roaring in my ears so I could focus on the outside world. Instantly, I realized I couldn't hear anything. That had to be good, I told myself.

As I crawled my way around the desk, I came across Ranger's gun. It was a big, heavy Glock. I unholstered it from the belt and removed the safety. Lucky for me, my ex was a cop and as a Licensed Bounty Hunter I'm no stranger to guns. I don't like them, but I _CAN_ use them.

Exiting my office I found that Ranger was pointing a smaller Glock at a masked man. Good. That'll teach the scumbag. There was shattered glass everywhere and I could see various bullet holes in the walls. And just as I lowered the gun so I could find a phone to call 911, I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. When I snapped my head up, I came face to face with an armed man. Oh boy...

 _I should have stayed in Hawaii_ , I thought.


	3. Familiar

**Thanks for the continued support. Here's a short update in Steph's POV. Next chapter will be Ranger's. Mistakes are mine. Still debating on the rating…**

 _Put it down!_ The angry order was still replaying in my mind even as the Bonds office was currently swarming with Trenton's finest officers.

"Hey, Steph." Eddie Gazarra was first on scene, followed by Carl Constanza and his partner Big Dog a few minutes later. I grew up in the same neighborhood as Eddie and we've been friends even before he married my cousin Shirley the Whinner. "Want to give your statement now or..." His offer was sweet, but I figured it was best to get it out of the way.

With a small shudder I recounted the event, minus the serious groping in my office of course. That's _no one's_ business.

"To recap: you were discussing security packages with, uh, Ranger?" At the mention of his name, Ranger lifted his gaze in our direction. He was talking to Carl on the other side of the room, probably recounting the event from his point of view.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"At the sound of gunshots, you both took cover behind your desk. Then Ranger went out to investigate?" Eddie was being very professional, but the look he gave me said he wasn't buying it. He suspected there was more I wasn't telling him. He's good.

"Yes."

"Shortly after you followed and there was a scuffle between you and one of the intruders?" This is where Eddie really pulled the friendship card by arching his left eyebrow at me. He wasn't buying it. Eddie knows there was _something_ more. And unfortunately for him, he wasn't going to find out.

"Yes." I waved a hand across my face, where a bruise is probably forming from the encounter. When I'd lowered Ranger's gun, the second intruder used that to get Ranger to lower his with the threat of _shooting me_. I'm not sure where it came from, but I surprised everyone by shooting at the masked man. In my adrenaline filled grip I missed and in response he bulldozed me to the ground. That's where it got really confusing. There was a lot of rolling around and cussing. Several moments later Ranger joined the mix, removing the guy from me. As they duked it out, I managed to reach the phone and call 911. "They got away."

Eddie nodded his understanding, but before he could continue we were rudely interrupted.

"Cupcake, what the hell's going on?!" Oh, great. Just what I needed. My ex showing up. Yup, I should have stayed in Hawaii.

"Morelli." I said curtly. Eddie gave us some space and ambled over to where Ranger and Carl stood.

"First, you disappear for _weeks_! And now I have to find out you're back through the dispatcher?" The fact that he showed up just like nothing had happened between us pissed me off more than the destruction of my business and the threat to my life combined.

"I don't have time for this." I murmured as I shook my head and tried to put some space between us. "I need to finish giving my statement to the police." I said on a sigh.

"I AM the _police_." He said impatiently. Morelli is over six feet tall, towering over me by several inches. At one point in my life I would have tried to appease him, but not anymore. That Stephanie was in the past. I owe him nothing.

"YOU work _homicide_!" I gritted through clenched teeth as I worked on keeping my cool. "No dead bodies here." _Thanks to Ranger_ , I thought. "And besides, this isn't your case. Not your business." Clearly, he needs a reminder.

"You ARE my business." Morelli said matter of fact.

"Actually, I'm not." I glared at him, daring him to continue.

"Look, we haven't had a chance to talk." He had the audacity to go there.

"There's nothing to talk about!" This time I noticed we had the attention of everyone in the room. Talk about adding insult to injury.

"You didn't let me explain." Grabbing my arm, he tried to get me to follow him outside.

"We need to finish designing your new security plan." Ranger's voice held a hint of anger and that anger showed in the glare he gave Morelli.

"Manoso." Apparently, they knew each other. Go figure. I had to go all the way across the country and an ocean to meet Ranger.

"Yes, definitely." Jerking my arm free, I led the way towards my office.

As soon as the door closed behind Ranger, I found myself burying my face against his chiseled chest. It was probably crazy considering I met the guy mere weeks ago, but in that moment _he_ was familiar. Without a word, his arms wrapped around my waist. For the second time this morning we leaned against my office door, except this time there were no heated touches. He simply held me. Strong and silent. And I was okay with melting against him.


	4. Fuego

**First off, thank you all for the amazing support on this story. I really appreciate the continued hints you sent my way letting me know that you're still waiting on an update. It's been a super hectic year and just when I thought it was about to slow down for a while, it didn't. I've been back to the work grind this past month, so I apologize for not being able to post sooner. I've worked on this chapter in chunks here and there, taking a life of its own. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. Rating has changed to M to allow more freedom. Mistakes are mine.**

My blood boiled when it dawned on me _who_ her former boyfriend turned out to be. To make matters worse, he was being a total asshole. When he decided to put his hands on her, I saw red. I stepped in, ignoring the looks the uniformed cops shot my way.

On the night we met she was tipsy enough to spill the details. Her _asshole ex_ , as she'd referred to him, had stood her up on their wedding day. She'd feared the worst because of his line of work, but it soon reached her ears that he'd been holed up in a cheap motel with _his ex_. I swear at the time the story sounded a bit farfetched, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that she was there at that bar and _we'd met_. Now, realizing that Detective Morelli turned out to be her ex... It made me want to punch him, yet thank him at the same time. Morelli is a relatively good cop. Person? Questionable. He's protected by the Old School Italian mob that still runs certain portions of the city and I've had my fair share of run-ins with him. He's a smug ass who is used to getting his way. And the thought of how close Babe was to being _his wife_ made my skin crawl.

"I, uh..." After what felt like an eternity, in a good way, Babe finally pulled away from our embrace. When she buried her face against my chest and held on to me for dear life, I welcomed her _back_ into my arms. Without a word, we stood pressed together until she decided she'd had enough. "I, uh, have no idea what's the best security plan for me." She let out a nervous chuckle. "Where to start?"

I suspected she was referring to more than just security for her business. "Stephanie..." Before I could continue she interrupted me.

"Oh my god!" Her blue eyes bugged out and her anxiety returned. "I'm so sorry. I never even told you my name!" She said on a hushed whisper.

I suppressed the urge to smile as the blush creeped up from the collar of her tight T-shirt and up her neck to her cheeks. Looks like embarrassment and sex both make her flush that way.

"I'm Stephanie Plum." Babe extended her hand, showing her manners. She was probably raised in a very conservative home. Interesting. "I'm the new owner of Plum Bail Bonds. It previously belonged to my cousin Vinnie, but..." Babe was running off on a tangent, possibly to hide her feelings.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso." I said simply while still holding her hand in mine. "Ranger is fine." I assured, which caused her cheeks to turn bright red. She looks really cute when embarrassed.

"I'm in way over my head here." She admitted. "I thought a few cameras and maybe new locks would be enough, but now I don't know." Babe had taken her hand back and was busy gesturing, arms waving in order to get her point across.

"Babe." My voice snapped her out of the far away place her mind was taking her. "Do you _trust_ me?" On our third night together I decided to cook dinner so we didn't have to bother leaving our private paradise. I'd donned on just an apron and as I was in the middle of cooking her a nutrient rich meal, she sidled up behind me and surprised both of us when she spanked me. The playful mood between us shifted when I turned her around and pressed her against the wall next to the refrigerator. She'd tensed almost immediately, obviously uncomfortable with the vulnerable position she was in. I remember peppering kisses along her bare shoulders before asking the same question: _Do you trust me?_ Babe responded by resting her forehead against the wall and replied with a breathless yes.

Now her eyes turned serious, changing to a darker hue as she focused her gaze on mine. She nodded as she replied without hesitation, "Yes."

This time I didn't hide my smile. She remembers. "Babe." My grin grew when she graced me with a smile of her own. I sent a text to the control room, grabbed the tablet still on her desk and ushered her out of the office.

With a hand firmly placed on the small of her back, the contact sending shivers down my spine, I securely escorted her past all the uniformed cops still milling around. I caught sight of Morelli standing in a corner, talking to Constanza, as I kept us moving. Before anyone could intercept our path, we were out of the building.

About four minutes after steeping out of the building, a Rangeman fleet SUV smoothed to a stop at the curb. I opened the passenger door and waited for Babe to buckle up before closing it. Hal slid from behind the wheel and rounded the back of the SUV to await my orders. Handing him the tablet, I instructed for him to contact Tank and start work as soon as the cops cleared. When he nodded his understanding, I slid behind the wheel and merged into traffic.

Babe was unusually quiet, staring out the window deep in thought as I drove us towards Rangeman. She broke the silence once I turned onto Haywood.

"This your building?" She murmured as I keyed us into the underground garage.

"Yes. Welcome to Rangeman Trenton." I replied, swiftly snagging the nearest parking spot by the elevator.

"Mmmhmm..." Her eyes scanned the rows of shiny, new vehicles. "Business's a booming, I see."

I could tell she was still shaken up and who wouldn't after such a close call. "This way." Once again I placed my hand on the small of her back to nudge her in the right direction.

As we rode up to the penthouse apartment, I couldn't help but ponder how close a call it had been. I pride myself on being aware of my surroundings 24/7, but when I'm with her it's as if everything else ceases to exist. My senses get flooded by everything about her and nothing else matters. Hell, in Hawaii it was easy to forget my tough, security persona. But here in Trenton... Shit, a few more minutes and I would have been _balls deep, fucking her senseless in her office..._

And it could have been certain death.

The lower floors of the building consist of operations, apartments for my staff, a gym, a shooting range and holding cells. About 99% of the structure is dedicated to my security empire. The other 1% is my apartment on the top floor. The seventh floor is my personal haven. No one aside from my employees have been inside this building. And the only woman to ever enter my penthouse is my housekeeper, Ella.

As soon as we entered my apartment, the atmosphere between us shifted. It went from comfortable silence to scorching desire in an instant. As soon as the door clicked shut behind me, our hands were on each other. When our lips met and tongues tangled, the heat kicked up another notch.

"You're safe here, Babe." I found myself murmuring against her skin over and over as my mouth peppered her with kisses. How I ever managed to convince myself that I'd be able to go back to my previous solitary life was beyond me. This thing that we somehow had was unlike anything I've ever experienced. We fit so perfectly together it was as if we were meant to be. And that's coming from someone who doesn't believe in destiny or any of that romantic crap. "You're with me, Babe." I assured just as she tugged on the hem of my T-shirt.

"Yes." Her simple response was enough to accelerate the moment.

We left a trail of clothing on our to my bedroom. Well, it was my intention to get us there. Instead, as soon as she freed my dick my body refused to move until I was deep inside her.

And that's exactly what we did. Our bodies didn't miss a beat. She squeezed me tight, emitting rippling waves of pleasure centered around our joined bodies.

We'd landed on my couch sometime after my initial stroke. With her body deliciously sandwiched between mine and the couch, my hips began to move in a set pace. Fast and hard pumps mixed in with slow, drawn out exits. In, hard and fast. Out, slow and teasing. In, out, in, out... Over and over again until I felt the telltale signs of her impending orgasm.

"Ranger." She moaned my name against my ear as her arms and legs tightened around me. She was close and I was going to _deliver what_ she wanted and _how_ she wanted it.

"Babe." Groaning out my name for her, I shifted my hips to get a better angle. It did the trick, the speed and force sending her over the edge. I watched her face intently as the pleasure consumed her completely.

It took her several long moments to come down from the high. Her surprise showed when she realized I was _still hard_ deep inside. "What are we doing?" She asked, even as she allowed me to scoop her up and carry her the rest of the way to the bedroom.

"Babe." The fact that she'd just finished riding a powerful orgasm told me she was referring to something other than the sex.

I'd asked myself the same question numerous times in Hawaii. I've always been able to have any woman I desired. But it was always _carnal_ , devoid of any emotions other than biological urges... at least for me. I never lied to any of them, or led any woman to believe that it was anything other than what it was: a _good fuck_. Quick, lust filled encounters every single one of them. Some were so quick we didn't even bother taking our clothes off. But after a while, it became exhausting and I became very good at being self-sufficient.

On the other hand, Babe never striked me as someone who would have a one nightstand with a stranger. She was different. Despite our torrid affair on the island, I never once doubted my initial suspicions. Babe was someone serious about who she was passionate with. And lucky me got to discover just how one of a kind our Hawaiian experience was.

"It's whatever you want it to be, Babe." I answered truthfully. In the last several hours it has become quite obvious, even _painfully_ so, how deep this connection between us is. I was an idiot to let her leave the island without me.

"Are we spending the next two weeks locked in this building?" The playful little smile that tugged at the corner of her lips was a good indication of where we were headed.

"I can arrange that." Maybe I do have a second chance to correct the mistake of letting her go. Although our separation was brief, it was still too long.

S&R

I apparently dozed off after one orgasm on the couch and two in his bed.

 _Oh, Stephanie_. A little nagging voice in the back of my mind told me that I was _completely fucked_ , and in more ways than the obvious.

In Hawaii, we were _perfect_. The hotel staff thought we were newlyweds and so it made the heavenly stay a judgement-free zone. But that was on paradise island. Now, we were in Trenton and the reality was quite different from the fantasy. In Trenton, I am not the bold Stephanie who decided she liked the handsome, muscled, caramel covered stranger and so could allow herself to _enjoy him_ and his company. No, in Jersey I'm a Burg girl with conservative parents and loads of Catholic guilt. I actually liked Hawaii Stephanie better.

The sound of the shower turning on made my eyes flutter open. The room was dark, the only light source spilling from the open bathroom door. Oh, who am I kidding? There's no way to go back.

I slipped out of bed and padded barefoot towards the bathroom. Leaning against the door jamb, I admired the sight before me. The glass encased shower provided the perfect view. As water cascaded over his muscled form, the sound of running water transported back me to the last several weeks. As I tracked the water moving from his head, past his neck to his chiseled chest and rock hard abs, I realized that my body was ablaze once more. I forgot all about the water when my eyes zeroed in on his dick. Even in its flaccid state, it was a sight to behold and oh the things this man could do with _every part_ of his body.

I licked my lips when I realized his flaccid state would be no more in the next moment or so. Snapping my eyes to his face, I realized I'd been caught shamelessly ogling him. Ranger's grin was inviting and before I could think about my actions, my feet led me the rest of the way.

"Babe." He greeted as soon as I joined him in the warm cocoon of the shower. The water was heavenly hot, causing my entire body to erupt in goosebumps when I finally stood under the water spray. The water and the close proximity of our naked bodies brought powerful memories flooding back. I don't know how I allowed myself to fall for this mysterious stranger. At this point it doesn't matter. With him within my reach, nothing else matters.

Without a word, he worked up a lather in his hands before he started working on my cleansing. For a moment I thought he was taking the job too seriously and that nothing might happen, but he soon proved me wrong.

"Mmmm..." My enthusiastic moan encouraged his efforts on my breasts. Closing my eyes, I allowed my others senses to join the indulgence. He always has this citrusy scent that clings to him and I just realized it's the result of his shower gel. The realization made me reach for him. I no longer cared about the foreplay. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"Babe." His nickname for me has different meanings. Based on his throaty tone and the slight roughness of his hands as they gripped my hips, I needed no further explanation. In the next moment I found myself pressed against the glass as our bodies _become one_ once again.


	5. Battles

**Thank you for the amazing support. I apologize for the delay, but life's been pretty crazy lately. I recently lost my two year old Pug. Her sudden death was a really hard thing to get through because we were very attached. The healing process has been slow, but I'm sure I'll get there.**

 **This chapter had a life of its own and is quite long. Instead of splitting it up into two chapters, I decided to leave it as one. S &R are starting to explore their connection in their home setting, noting similarities and differences from their time spent in Hawaii. We also get a glimpse into the current crime atmosphere in Trenton, NJ. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. Any mistakes are mine.**

Hal, Woody and Lester worked hard all afternoon to patch up the office and install top notch features. As per Tank's instructions, the plate glass windows in the front of the building were replaced by reinforced bullet-proof glass. I was impressed with their speediness, so as soon as I read Tank's all clear text I decided to shower to go inspect the work myself.

I'd just stepped in the shower when it occurred to me that I was going to have to convince Babe to stay here with me for longer than just staying the night. I have feelers in many places, but as of yet no one's taken ownership of the attack. I know the whole thing was a message. Of what? I'm not sure yet. Was it personal or business related? Too early to tell. Either way, I need to find out before there's another attack. It was way too close a call and I'm not letting my guard down until this matter is resolved.

I had been lost in thought when I suddenly felt a tingle in the back of my neck that caused me to scan my eyes around the bathroom in search of her. I spotted her leaning in the open doorway looking delicious in all her naked glory. Her mussed up hair and the way her gaze had zeroed in on my cock had me ready for another round. I just can't get enough of this woman.

By the time I snapped out of the trance watching her padding barefoot my way, we were face to face under the water spray. Several heartbeats went by before her hands were on my dick, tugging me closer, and I gave up all efforts of lathering up her hypnotizing breasts. I backed her up against the glass and was pounding away in search of our next orgasm before either of us could blink.

Everything about this moment transported me back to our time on the island. She'd booked her stay at a couples only resort. The staff was friendly, and I'm sure quite discrete as well, but they'd just assumed I was Babe's husband. It was probably quite obvious to the staff how much sex we were having on a daily basis. The Newlyweds cabin was isolated by a considerable distance to the main hotel and other cabins. It allowed for a lot of privacy and freedom. Aside from access to a section of private beach, the place was equipped with a bathroom that was half indoors and half outdoors. The shower itself made you feel as if you were under a waterfall. There was something about the layout and the way that slivers of sunlight illuminated the space just right that created an atmosphere of adventure. We spent a lot of time in that shower. Sometimes I took her from behind, hard and fast. Other times I sat on the little bench directly under the water spray so she could ride me to oblivion. Now, as our bodies moved in tandem towards our common goal, the sounds of our passion combined with the water cascading over our bodies triggered an intense release from both of us.

After coming down from the roaring pleasure and finishing our cleansing, I decided to give her space to dry off post shower before I pounced on her again. I felt like a teenager as I struggle to fight the urge to have round after round of delicious orgasms. She's very responsive to my touch and it never takes more than a few caresses to get her savoring release after release. And it works both ways. Just thinking about her never fails to make me instantly hard. I'm in excellent shape and despite the stamina we've had, a little nagging voice in the back of my mind keeps trying to butt in to comment on how healthy can our sex-a-thon really be. Ugh, I just rolled my eyes at the thought. Babe's definitely rubbing off on me.

I ordered dinner for us from Ella before I jumped in the shower so once I dressed in my usual uniform of black Rangeman T-shirt and cargo pants, I busied myself by setting the food out on the kitchen island as I waited for Babe to get dressed. My girl is a good eater and I'm sure after our busy afternoon she's going to devour more than one plate.

I wasn't expecting her to join me in the kitchen still wrapped in a towel. Only a towel. I pride myself on being great at self-control, but this woman has the ability to shatter it in mere seconds. It's frustrating and simultaneously sexy how much she affects me. Me! Mr In Control!

"Babe." I might have growled, because I suddenly felt my mouth go dry and my palms itched to reach for her. Again. I desperately wanted to yank the towel away and taste her right on the island. She knows her pie is my favorite.

"I need to get clothes from my apartment if staying here is going to work." The fact that she stated it without realizing how aroused I was, made me want her even more.

" _Babe_."

"What?" She asked distractedly, her vibrant blues busy scanning over the spread of food behind me.

This woman never ceases to amaze me. The odds have been in my favor since my gaze landed on her at that bar and I intend to take advantage of the opportunity. Babe is one of a kind and yes she's _too good_ for me, but I'm already all in. I don't think it'll be possible to satiate my need for her any time soon. Perhaps never.

"I might have something for you to wear." My throat went dry once more the moment her eyes met mine again, but even I was surprised by the roughness in my voice. Babe's alabaster skin is a stark contrast to my darker one. When my fingertips traced the top edge of the towel, it became evident to both of us how little self-control I have where she's concerned. This woman owns me now and the craziest part is that she doesn't even seem to realize it.

"Ranger." Her breathless tone was a useless warning because she was just as willing to allow my fingers to re-explore her curves.

"Babe." My fingers gripped the cotton tightly as my eyes glued on to hers. She was the boss here. If she said no, I'd walk away and try to regain my control. _Right_. If she said yes, I'd lose every last bit of control with her. Her call, no matter how much the tent in my pants wanted to take over.

When her hand covered mine and squeezed, the towel hit the floor seconds later.

S&R

Being completely naked while he was fully clothed was an absolute turn on. This man is sculpted to perfection and always smells so so good. Sweet and savory, the delicious scent of chocolate invaded my senses.

"Babe." He said his nickname for me on a chuckle.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what was so funny.

"I'm good." He said seriously before his lips met mine for a toe-curling kiss. I agree. He's very, very good. "But I can't compete with your first love: food." Ranger's sexy grin made me tear my eyes away from the food behind him.

"It smells amazing." I admitted, embarrassed at being caught. I always thought I liked sex just as much as I liked desserts and that if I ever had to choose between the two, then I'd obviously go for the former. I guess I was wrong. Or maybe it's the need to refuel before the next rounds. Yeah, that's gotta be it.

His lips covered mine once again, but this kiss was softer than the previous desperate ones. When we broke apart I felt dizzy from the loss of contact. I watched as he bent to pick up the previously discarded towel. Just as quickly as it was gone, the towel covered my bare body once more. "Let's eat and we'll go from there."

I busied myself with food as I watched him retreat to the bedroom to find something for me to wear.

By the time Ranger returned I was feeling a lot more like myself, because I thought he looked quite tempting in his tight uniform of black T-shirt and cargo pants.

"This should work." He stated smugly as he handed me a matching red lacy bra and panty set. My eyes narrowed as I realized why said set looked familiar.

"That's mine!" Unbelievable! "You _stole_ my underwear?" Snatching the garments from his hand, I had a quick flashback of the last time I wore them. I didn't even get to finish putting the set on before he made easy work of them and pinned me to the bed. That was the first night I realized I was feeling something other than desire towards this man.

"I didn't think you'd mind since _you took my_ boxers." He's too damn sexy for his own good. And he was absolutely right. I _did_ take his silky black boxers.

"We're even then." In my defense, those boxers are a dream to the senses. Soft and silky.

His eyes tracked my movements as I shimmied the panties on without taking the towel off. Now that I've been fed, I don't trust myself not to launch myself at his delectable body, so I made sure to put the island between us when I removed the towel and worked on my bra.

"Can you pass me the rest?" I nodded at the T-shirt he was gripping tightly. He did as requested and continued to watch silently as I donned the T-shirt over my head. Oh god. It smelled just like him.

"Babe." His gaze was focused on my left breast, so I followed his line of sight and found the word Rangeman.

Needing pants, I settled for the jeans I came here with. Once I was finally fully dressed I felt ready to be near him. Although the chances of getting naked are very much in our immediate future, I'm hoping we can get some work done beforehand. I mean, we're in Trenton. Someone tried to turn me into Swiss cheese and staying in Ranger's penthouse having part two of our sex marathon won't help us figure out _who or why_ I was targeted.

"Any news?" I asked as I watched him dig in to a super healthy looking salad. Not even a drop of dressing was on it, which made me realize he takes really good care of what goes into his body. I grimaced, because I'm the complete opposite.

"There's no word on the street. No one's taking ownership." He said matter of fact before he reached for his cellphone. "My men fixed your office and installed everything." I leaned closer so I could watch the live camera feed currently flashing on his screen.

"Wow." It looked like nothing had happened. Holes had been patched up, ruined furniture was replaced and the walls were repainted. Aside from that I couldn't tell if anything else was different. Sensing my curiosity, Ranger filled me in on the security upgrades. "I hope you have installment payment options." I half joked. I recently bought the Bonds office with my capture money from a high bond skip I caught several months ago. It was a stroke of luck for me that Vinnie happened to need money and move away. His relationship with his wife depended on it. The last of my money went towards the wedding and the honeymoon. Joe said he'd sunk all of his savings into remodeling the house his Aunt Rose left him when she passed away, so I decided to spot the Hawaiian Vacation. I didn't plan on an extended stay. That was all Ranger. So, my funds are real low right now.

"Babe." His no-nonsense glare said I shouldn't focus on that. "First thing we need to do is figure out why you were targeted and by _who_."

"I've been thinking the same thing." I blew out a sigh, having absolutely no clue. "Connie mentioned earlier today that my connection to Morelli probably helped us scrape by relatively unnoticed by the turf war."

He arched an eyebrow at me. "How much do you know about that turf war?"

I shrugged. "Not much. Just that some new gang has wedged themselves on Stark and started gaining territory."

Ranger nodded. "I want us to visit your office so you can be familiar with the new features and inform your staff."

"Absolutely." I said I was ready whenever he was.

Five minutes later we angled in a black shiny SUV and were on our way out of the Rangeman underground garage.

"Is it possible for us to make a quick stop at my apartment first?" I figured it would make everything run smoother if we got that out of the way first.

"Babe." His lips twitched.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." I teased, punching his arm softly.

My apartment building's parking lot was quiet at this time of night. It wasn't surprising. I live in an outdated building that's inhabited my mostly Seniors. It's okay for the most part, except the Seniors always take the best parking spots. Ranger parked in the lot next to the dumpster and since his car was black, it was effectively covered in shadows.

"Shit." It hit me that I didn't have my keys until I was in front of my apartment door. I live on the second floor and Dillon the Super lives in the basement. It's moldy and creepy down there, so I like to avoid it as much as possible. Besides, Dillon likes to enjoy his nights watching TV just like everyone else in this building. It's sort of a non-spoken rule not to bother him once his shows start. Damn. "I don't have my keys." I explained to Ranger as I made a move to head back down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Babe." Ranger flashed me his best panty ruining grin. He dug into one of the pockets in his cargo pants and produced a tiny kit. In less than 30 seconds my front door swung open.

"You're good."

"Very good." He said as we entered my apartment. Ranger closed and locked the door after us, always the vigilant one.

"I'll make it quick." I said, cringing when the innuendo hit me. I could feel his smile as I walked towards my bedroom in the darkness.

When I flicked the bedroom light on I was relieved to find it just how I'd left it this morning. I was in the process of stuffing the essentials into a duffle bag I bought a long time ago when I convinced myself I'd start going to the gym when Ranger cut the lights. "Wha.." Ranger covered my mouth and tapped my right ear for me to listen closely. I fought my racing heartbeat and caught the faint sound of scrapping against the front door. Before I could react, Ranger moved us in the darkness. I heard a door slide open, followed by Ranger shoving us both inside. When my hair tangled on a hanger, I realized we were hiding in my closet.

I was sandwiched between clothes and Ranger's solid wall of muscle. Scared was an understatement. And I the only thing I thought to do was to fist his T-shirt as we waited for whoever was already inside the apartment.

The light came on and I struggled to get a glimpse over Ranger's shoulder. My closet has horizontal slits that allowed me to see that it was none other than Morelli. I smoothed my hand over the wrinkles I created and gave Ranger a reassuring pat to let him know it was okay. Just my idiot ex. Nothing to worry about.

"Cupcake!" Morelli groaned as he crawled on my bed. By the slur in his words and heavy puffs of air he was releasing I realized he was drunk. Stinking drunk. "Stephanie!" He growled my name over and over as he worked on removing his clothes. In his drunken state he didn't have much success with his pants and after several tries, Joe settled with leaving them tangled below his knees. His groans turned into moans as his breathing grew heavier and heavier. It took me a second to realize he'd started masturbating at some point. "Cupcake, ugn, Stephanie…"

The scene before me was repulsive. I didn't want to watch, so I pressed my face against Ranger's back. I felt his hand land on my left hip protectively. He gave me a squeeze for reassurance. I focused on trying to ignore Morelli's moans as I breathed Ranger in.

And then I heard the unmistakable sound of dialing. Oh no! Morelli was calling me! I had a moment of panic as I searched my jeans pocket so I could silence my phone before it started ringing. When I didn't find it, it dawned on me that my purse and my phone were back at the Bond's office. No wonder I was able to indulge all afternoon with Ranger without any interruptions.

" _Hey, it's Steph. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave me your name and a brief message. I'll get back to you as soon as I can_." The sound of my recorded voicemail was apparently enough to get Morelli to finish. Yuck.

Holding on to Ranger's muscled form and basking in his scent, I had to wonder what the hell did I ever see in Morelli. I feel nothing but repulsion for him now. And the feeling is all his doing. One hundred percent all him.

Just when I thought Joe's soft snoring was the end of tonight's show, Ranger's body tensing told me someone else had joined the mix.

Heavy footsteps trekked through my apartment until too goons appeared. Geez, everyone and their mother seems to be able to prance around my apartment as if it were their own. It gave me shivers thinking about how many times someone could have broken into my apartment without me knowing it.

Goon number one groaned in annoyance when he took in the scene in all its glory.

"This is fucking gross." Goon number 2 said. His voice sounded oddly familiar, as if I'd heard it before.

"Yeah." Goon number 1 took out his cell phone and made a call. He related the scene to the mystery person on the other end of the line before falling silent to listen to orders. The goon disconnected with a sigh of resignation. "Let's load him up."

"You serious?" Goon number 2 replied, just as discussed as I was.

"Yes." Main Goon made a move to grab Morelli by the feet, which prompted Goon number 2 to follow. As they carted Morelli out of my bedroom, I was able to get a good look at their faces. And I definitely recognized them.

"Wait here." Ranger instructed on a whisper before he slipped out of the closet. I waited motionless for several beats until he returned for me. "All's clear." Ranger said the goons loaded Morelli into the back of a town car and drove off. "I called the control room so they can run the plates."

"No need." I said as I reached into his front pockets. I used both hands to search for his phone, desperate to find it.

"Babe, that's my cock." He groaned, asking what I was looking for.

"Sorry." I apologized, quickly letting him go. "I need your phone." Without question, he reached into a side pocket and gave me his cell. I dialed Connie's number and gritted my teeth in annoyance when she didn't answer on my first try. Determined, I called her again.

"Hello?" She asked suspiciously. Connie is very good at not answering numbers she doesn't recognize, so I was thankful my second try was successful.

"I need you to get your uncle to arrange a safe meeting for me." Ranger cocked his head to the side at my command.

"What?" Connie said groggily. "Stephanie? Where have you been? I've tried your cell all day, but…"

"Yes, it's me." I told her I was with Ranger.

"Why do you want a meeting?" Connie has relatives that are still very active in the mob. Everyone denies it but there's a section of town that's still very much under mob influence.

"Two of Terry Gilman's people were just in my apartment." I met Ranger's eyes as he put the pieces together.

"But why?" Connie asked.

"That's what I want to find out. Please call this number when you have the location for me." And with that I hung up.

"Babe." He was standing hands on hip, looking royally pissed off.

S&R

"I don't agree with this." Ranger said what I was about to do was very dangerous.

"Yes, you already told me that." I muttered.

" _Listo._ " Hector, Rangeman's apparent guru tech whiz, set me up with a wire. It was the only way Ranger was going to let me meet with Terry Gilman, in mob territory no less.

"See? _Listo._ All set." I said with a forced grin.

"Babe." Ranger cut his eyes to Hector and the two shared some weird male telepathic conversation. Hector exited the penthouse and gave us privacy to talk. "There's other ways of finding out if the Italian mob was responsible for today's attack against you." He was trying to be very patient with me, but I detected a hint of frustration in his tone. Something told me he was one breath away from throwing me over his shoulder and locking me up somewhere in order to stop me.

"Look, this has personal written all over it." I gritted out, annoyed that he was trying to persuade me.

"Exactly!" Ranger isn't the kind of person to lose control, so his raised tone startled me. "Babe, these people don't play around. They have _people_ at TPD working for them."

"I know." I always had my suspicions that Morelli had friends in high places, and not in the legal sense of the word. I've heard stories of him getting away with a lot at TPD.

"Babe."

"I'm wearing the wire. You'll be able to listen to everything and if I need help, you'll know."

"I don't trust those people." Ranger reminded me that I was going into their territory unprotected and if they were responsible for the attack at the Bonds office, well then I was walking myself straight into a trap.

"Look, I have to do this."

"No, you don't."

"Yes." I reminded him Connie had to go out on a limb so I could get this meeting. "They need to uphold their word, otherwise it's bad for business if they're not good on their word."

"Babe." Ranger was shaking his head at me. "You're not going."

"I am. And it'll either be with you watching my back or not." I know my emotions were making the best of me, but I need to find out.

"This isn't about them breaking into your apartment, Babe." Ranger's smart. I can't fool him. "This is just an excuse for you to confront the woman you _think is responsible_ for your break up."

Instead of arguing with him, I donned on the Rangeman T-shirt and made a move for the door. I didn't have to turn around to know that he was right behind me.

Before my hand reached the door knob, Ranger wrapped his arms around me from behind. His nose nuzzled my temple as his arms squeezed me tight. "You're fucking stubborn, you know that?" I nodded as a shiver coursed through me. "At the tiniest hint of trouble, I'm going in there guns blazing." He said he wasn't afraid of starting a war with the mob.

Turning in his arms, I kissed him with all my being. It scared me how much I already felt for this man. I already had my heart broken by some asshole who was too busy hiding his salami elsewhere. I barely know Ranger, but the fact that he's willing to _risk everything_ he has as well as his safety _for me_ said more than any of Joe's ' _I love you's'_ ever did.


	6. Nothing

**Thanks for the continued support and I apologize for the slight gap in posting. I got a new Pug puppy and she is so much more active than my previous one. She's a little tornado.**

 **Also, I've been rereading my other stories so that I can work on updates in the next couple of weeks. Again, thanks for the support.**

 **If with last chapter's ending it wasn't obvious, aside from S &R's heated moments we'll get a glimpse at the Stark Gangs vs Burg Mob scene. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum Universe belongs to JE. Mistakes are mine alone.**

My heart was pounding wildly in my chest, palms sweating, as I walked into the deserted parking lot behind the pizza shop. Pino's is relatively successful amongst Trenton PD and the locals. It's owned and operated by Burg natives and sits in prime Burg real estate. Hard to imagine this mom and pop shop having a nexus with the mob. Guess it's one of those things you don't talk about out loud, I guess.

"Babe." Ranger's voice in my ear snapped me out of my thoughts. I couldn't see him or his men, but I knew they were nestled deep in shadows and ready to strike if need be.

The good thing about this safe, public meeting was that it was neutral ground. Or so Terry's people claimed. Regardless, I've been to Pino's lots of times. It has a small parking lot with one entrance adjacent to a box of a building. During lunch rush the tiny parking lot gets full with double parked cars. At this time of night, however, it's eerily empty.

As soon as I reached the middle of the lot, my back to the building, the screeching of tires alerted me of the approaching vehicle before I saw it. A shiny Black Escalade swung into the lot and Goon number 2 angled out of the front passenger seat. As he walked towards me he gave me an apologetic smile.

"I have to do this." And without further warning he proceeded to pat me down. Luckily for me, I had no weapons on me nor did I have my cell phone. The wire I'm wearing is unnoticeable, safely tucked in the underside of my right breast with the mic barely peeking out of my bra. Hector assured it would get the job done, as well as saying the ear piece that went with it would be unnoticeable too if I let my hair down. When the goon was satisfied that I was clean, he turned around to walk back towards the SUV. He opened the back passenger door and immediately a pair of feminine feet encased in ankle wrap stilettos swung out.

Long, smooth legs accompanied the burgundy stilettos. Terry stepped out into the light and I got a good glimpse of her. She was wearing a trench coat that matched her shoes and possibly her nails too. She was a beautiful blond and the strut in her step held an air of importance. I went to school with Terry. She's two years older than me. She was Prom Queen, which made sense that the most popular boy in school would be her boyfriend. Joe and Terry were the IT couple in their high school years. They broke it off when he went to the Navy and she tried her luck at being a cheerleader in the big city. Eventually she came back to Trenton, just like _we all did_ , and became the liaison between Trenton PD and the Italian Mafia. All that is just a fancy title for nothing more than a wise guy. She enforces as well as cleans up the occasional mess with the public.

" _Stephanie_." Her smile was big, a little too fake to be friendly which caused a shiver to run down my spine. "Relax." She said, flashing me a more genuine smile. "Rosolli vouched for you."

Terry is the epitome of class and beauty. The stark difference between us echoed loudly in the empty, dark night. She was in heels and in full make up. I'm wearing sneakers, Ranger's oversized T-shirt under a hooded sweatshirt and not an ounce of make up. "Right." I bit out.

"So, what's _this_ about?" Terry's grin said she knew what _this_ was about.

Or at least, I thought she knew. "My office was targeted today." I said simply, careful not to throw any accusations. Her right hand was tucked securely inside her trench coat pocket. There's no doubt in my mind that she was packing and _would not_ hesitate to use the gun.

" _And?_ "

"And two of your people were _inside_ my apartment tonight." I gritted out. It hit me that I was more bothered with the fact that she sent her people to my place than the knowledge of Morelli screwing her right before our wedding.

"Ah, yes." She nodded as if she had forgotten that bit of detail. "He was drunk and well, you know how, uh, how _stubborn_ Joe gets when he drinks." From the corner of my eye I noticed Goon number two shiver. I bet it was no fun dragging a jizzed, passed out drunk Morelli.

Terry had him tailed or maybe Joe just has his own mob protection. Either way, that gave her no right to send her people into _my apartment_ to get him out. And I told her just that.

"Didn't want you to walk into any surprises." Her tongue darted out and smoothed against her bottom lip before returning to her mouth. "Apparently he got handsy and clean up was in order." Again, a smile creeped out. But this time I realized she was teasing me. She agreed to this meeting just so she could get to boast about how she's been fucking Morelli since who knows when. "I did you a _favor_." Terry is good at riling people up. She was testing my control so I could snap and break the peaceful accord.

And then she'd have an excuse to snap me in two.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your business out of mine."

"Fair enough." She agreed, a little too easily. "As for the Bond's office incident, I know _nothing_."

I hardly believe that's true. I don't doubt for a second that if she wanted me dead I would already be six feet under. But, no one makes a move in the Burg or its vicinity and she doesn't know about it. She knows something and won't say. At least not to me.

We had a short stare off before she sashayed back to the Escalade. And just before she angled inside, she shot me a look over her shoulder. And the Bitch looked graceful doing it. "Morelli is a _great lay_ , but he's not husband material." And with that she was gone.

"Favor, _right_." I muttered as I stared off into the night.

S&R

"La estaba toreando." Hector said.

I nodded. That's exactly what Terry was doing. She was riling Babe up in hopes of stirring a fight. My woman kept her composure, which showed how over Morelli she really is.

By the time Babe joined us by the side of the Rangeman fleet SUV, she looked a bit more composed. Terry really had pushed her buttons alright.

"Well, that was a bust." Babe mumbled to no one in particular.

"No." Hector said, mirroring my sentiment. Something's definitely going on. Maybe the mob is losing territory to the Stark gangs. Wouldn't be the first time a dispute in territory had rippling effects on everyone around.

"Babe." I slipped my hand under the loose T-shirt and splayed my hand on her abdomen before sliding it up. Her breath caught in her throat when I reached inside the cup of her bar to grab the wire. As much as I wanted to savor her reaction to my touch, we were in a very public place with no chance of privacy.

After handing the wire and ear piece to Hector, we watched him slip into the night before we angled inside the SUV.

"Where's he going?" Babe asked as I drove us towards our next destination: the Bond's office.

"He's going to stake out Stark."

"Oh, I see." She understood he was going into the underbelly of Stark in order to get more information.

My men told me there was a small parking lot behind the office, so I turned off Hamilton to take the alley. We entered the building through the back and I allowed her to lead the way towards her office in the dark. Once we were inside with the door semi-closed, I flicked the light on. Her purse was perched on the desk, ready for her taking. It didn't escape me that we're ending the day's cycle back in her office. More than twelve hours ago I had her pressed up against the door behind me ready to take her right here. Now, before we can continue with our sex-a-thon we have to figure out who's behind the attack. I _will eliminate_ any threat to her life without second thought.

"Oh no." Babe groaned, eyes fixated on her cell phone's bright screen.

"Babe?" I reached for her but was interrupted by the sounds of activity outside. I killed the light, bathes us in darkness and signaled for her to put her phone away. She did as I instructed, but followed me out of her office before I could protest.

Partially hidden behind the reception desk, we got a first row seat to the show. Several young men bustled down the middle of the street, heavily armed. Judging from the way they held their arms, they were no professionals. But even amateurs en mass can be quite lethal.

"What's going on, Ranger?" She whispered as we watched the seemingly never ending parade continue.

I wish I knew. These type of demonstrations are unusual outside of deep Stark. The fact that these wannabes are prancing around town as if they own the place can't be good. "Not sure, Babe, but we're about to find out."


End file.
